talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Luug
Luug is a major character of 3Below. He is the honorary royal pet of Aja and Krel Tarron. History Backstory Luug is a royal dog owned by House Tarron and lives on Akiridion-5. It's unknown how long Luug has been their pet or what kind of species of alien he is, only that he is like another member of the royal family, and the closest to him is Aja. 3Below (Part One) Morando's Invasion At the beginning of the pilot episode. Luug ran away from Aja with her serrator. She chased until they reached the bar when she finally caught him, but she missed her coronation, which might've been the plan all along. However, when the planet got taken over by General Morando, Aja and her brother, Krel, took their pet with them when they fled Akiridion-5. They landed on Earth and settled into the town of Arcadia Oaks. There, they disguised themselves as a human family and the mothership changed Luug into a Corgi dog. While exploring Arcadia, Luug takes interest in dog-like customs, such as peeing on a fire hydrant and wiping his butt on grass. Later on, while Aja and Krel are taken to school, Luug accompanies Varvatos, but Luug forgets where the mothership was, much to Vex's dismay. 3Below (Part Two) Physical Appearance In his alien form, Luug is a purple and magenta colored alien pet with several rows of razor-sharp teeth, electric blue eyes, black sclera, and tiny piny antennas on his head. In his dog form, Luug is a fawn-orange and white Corgi with razor-sharp teeth, short stubby white legs, and short fluffy orange tail. He has erect ears, which are proportional to the equilateral triangle of his head and are medium in size and tapered slightly to a rounded point. His head is foxy in shape and appearance. Personality Luug is a loyal, playful, and energetic alien dog with razor-sharp teeth. Much like regular dogs, he likes to pee and attack people, mostly Varvatos Vex. Despite his dog-like nature, Luug is smarter than he looks. This was most noticeably shown in "Flying the Coop" as he tries to wake up Varvatos, who has been poisoned with sleeping cookies, with a complex chain consisting of a rope and fridge (though he would've almost killed Vex with a bowl of knives if he hadn't awaken in the last second). He even knows how to activate the communication system to warn Vex that the Mothership and the Blank Robots have been reprogrammed by Omen in "Bad Omen". He can also recognize if anyone (human or alien) is a friend or foe and obeys his owners when under serious circumstances, such as attacking the enemy to give them the upper hand. Powers & Abilities Powers * Akiridion Dog Physiology: As a dog-like alien, Luug has abilities stronger than that of an average pet. ** Enhanced Strength: Luug has shown some level of enhanced strength when he carried a refrigerator (which typical weigh around 300 pounds) up to a roof with ease. ** Laser/Torch Butt: He can fire blue laser-induced plasma and fart blue flames from his butt. ** Razor-Sharp Teeth: Luug has razor sharp teeth he uses to bite at his enemies. ** Prehensile Tongue: He has a long, sticky prehensile tongue he uses to catch some food, similar to that of a chameleon and gecko. ** 360-Degree Neck Rotation: As revealed in "Terra Incognita Part Two", Luug's head can spin in a complete 360-degree spin. * Teleportation (briefly): In "Luug's Day Out", after accidentally swallowing Krel's prototype wormhole generator, Luug was able to teleport himself every time he farts. However, his teleporting was very unpredictable as he once appeared on the moon and then Area 49-B. Luckily, at the end of the episode, he manages to throw up the remains of the wormhole generator. Abilities * Intelligence: Luug appears to be much smarter than an earthly dog. When Varvatos Vex was tranquilized, Luug performed a variety of rather creative ways in an attempt to wake him up, some included using additional tools. He can also tell if someone is a friend or foe, as shown in "Flying the Coop" when he sniffed "Bertha Flanagan" and noticed something "Birde" about her. He was also able to tell that Omen was reprogramming the Mothership to take the cores to Morando, so he quickly tries to warn Vex before being taken by the corrupted Mom and Dadblanks. Weaknesses * Feral Instincts: Although he's quite smart for a dog, Luug is clearly rather feral, and apparently possesses only a limited capability of reasonable thought (as he rarely ever listens when someone tells him not to do something). Relationships Aja and Krel Tarron "I see you, you little slime-bucket!" - Aja to Luug while she chases him in "Terra Incognita Part One" Luug is Aja and Krel's pet. Despite sometimes annoying his owners, he deeply cares for their safety and is loyal to them when under serious circumstances. One example can be seen in “The Arcadian Job”, where he is seen whimpering after Krel got hurt in their heist of an Osmic Circuit. Varvatos Vex "Luug! Not playtime!" - Varvatos to Luug in "The Arcadian Job" Luug likes to attack and bite on Vex, much to his annoyance. Despite that, he looks saddened and scared when Aja and Krel exile him on Earth and kick him off the mothership because of his betrayal. Steve Palchuk Luug seems to have taken a liking to Steve and enjoys licking and tackling him, though it annoys Steve to no end. General Morando Luug undoubtedly sees Morando as a full-time villain. In the beginning of "The Fall of House Tarron", he was fearfully whimpering after encountering him at Area 49-B. Episode Appearances Trivia * Luug's mouth often opens in a flower-like way, similar to that of the Demogorgon from Stranger Things. Gallery Category:3 Below Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Heroes